leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
May's Munchlax
May's Munchlax (Japanese: ハルカのゴンベ Haruka's Gonbe) was the fourth that in the Hoenn region, and her fifth overall. In the anime History Hoenn May caught Munchlax in Berry, Berry Interesting. As a wild Pokémon, it ended up in trouble when it was framed for stealing and eating other Trainers' Pokéblocks. However, May decided to take the responsibility for its acts, partly due to it being the only Pokémon May could find that liked her custom Pokéblocks, "May's Purple Surprise", so she decided to catch it. Although she attempted to battle it, its accidental dodging skills were too much trouble for . After it was proved innocent and became distracted by eating some falling Pokéblocks, May threw a at it, which was also eaten. Nevertheless, the Poké Ball was activated from inside Munchlax, and it was successfully caught. Munchlax seemed to take a liking to Max, spending a lot of time with him. Munchlax was also the only one of May's Pokémon that was not used in her first Grand Festival. During the Festival when used Assist to show off all the moves of May's team, one of the moves it used was a Solar Beam, hinting it may have been Munchlax's to her traveling partners, which proved true. Kanto Munchlax was one of the Pokémon May took with her when she traveled through the Kanto region. In A Real Cleffa Hanger, Munchlax was shown to know . In On Cloud Arcanine, after using it to use , Munchlax quickly ate the Pecha Berries on the trees instead of attacking the it was supposed to. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, Munchlax took part in its first battle against Nicolette's , where it was revealed to know Focus Punch and Solar Beam. Munchlax made its Pokémon Contest debut in Harley Rides Again, where it was used in the Contest Battles of the Contest. Using its Solar Beam attack, it was able to knock out a , advancing May to the final round. There, it went up against Harley's . It started the battle with a Focus Punch, however, Octillery was able to avoid the attack by jumping in the air and landing on top of Munchlax's face. The then proceeded with to prevent Munchlax from using any other attacks before firing its signature move, . When Munchlax was charging Solar Beam, Octillery used Sludge Bomb, hitting the Big Eater Pokémon and causing an explosion. After that, May called for Metronome, which resulted in Octillery being damaged by a powerful attack. However, it was able to use to put itself to and recover its health. Although Munchlax attacked Octillery with Tackle and Focus Punch while it was sleeping, it woke up fully restored and fired Octazooka. As Munchlax was no longer able to continue, the Contest Judges called , resulting in a loss for May. In Spontaneous Combusken!, Munchlax participated in the Appeals Round of the Contest. Munchlax and May made use of the enhancement Solar Beam received from the sun before taking their chances with Metronome. The result was a attack, though May had come prepared with some Pink Surprise Pokéblocks, which woke Munchlax up and compelled it to show a magnificent jump. Munchlax's efforts put May through to the second round. Munchlax continued traveling with May when she left to compete in Pokémon Contests in Johto, and stayed with her when she returned to participate the Wallace Cup in A Full Course Tag Battle!. May called it out to look for the stolen food along with Kylie's Munchlax, due to its powerful ability to sense food. Nonetheless, Munchlax was delighted to see once again. Within a few minutes later then, it successfully located the stolen refrigerator and led the gang to it, unlike the other Munchlax. Kylie was highly impressed with how well-trained May's Munchlax is. Personality and characteristics True to its species, May's Munchlax loves to eat. Its love for food is so great that it has no qualms about eating others' food whether it belongs to people or . Another known trait is that Munchlax's hunger will usually distract it when May is attempting to a Pokémon. This was seen in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff when May attempted to catch a and again in On Cloud Arcanine when she wanted to add a to her team. However, its love for food was proven to be helpful at times, such as in Spontaneous Combusken!, in which it instantly woke up for May's food after using as a result of during the Appeals Round of the Contest. Munchlax was shown to be a powerful battler with equally powerful moves such as and . Munchlax enjoys performing in Pokémon Contests and is always giving full effort in a performance. Due to May's trust in luck, it would usually use to help or worsen a bad situation. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Focus Punch|1=SolarBeam|2=Metronome|3=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Solar Beam|2=Metronome|3=Tackle}}}} }} Moves used via Metronome mod 3}}|0=SolarBeam|1=Arcanine ExtremeSpeed|2=Splash}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Solar Beam|1=Extreme Speed|2=Splash}}|image2=May Munchlax Metronome mod 3}}|0=Thunder|1=Rest|2=Sandstorm}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Thunder|1=Rest|2=Sandstorm}}}} Moves improvised In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Munchlax appeared in A Clash Of Wills!! Eternal Rivals?!. In the TCG Below is a list of all cards featuring May's Munchlax. |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=008/020}} Trivia * Munchlax was the first Generation IV Pokémon to be caught by a main character. Related articles Munchlax de:Maikes Mampfaxo es:Munchlax de May/Aura fr:Goinfrex de Flora it:Munchlax di Vera ja:ハルカのゴンベ zh:小遙的小卡比獸